


When Bella has Enough (Bela is done too)

by JaySkyline1118



Category: Supernatural, Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Bela is Bella, Blood and Gore, Demon, Esme is lilian O'grady, I did this in class, i don't really like twilight, like Bella murders everyone, so Bella is a demon, this is not something twilight fans should read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 11:19:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16345715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaySkyline1118/pseuds/JaySkyline1118
Summary: Bella Swan, the naive vampire-loving teen, is done. And like really done. So done that she kills the (honestly too stereotypical) vampire coven.Or: what happened after Bela Talbot went to Hell





	When Bella has Enough (Bela is done too)

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know. I'm working on the Every Death series, but this was an old idea and work I started way back. So enjoy and I'll have the edited Every Death out soon.
> 
> Love, Jay

“I know what you are.”

Edward stepped closer to Bella. “Say it. Say it loud.”

Bella turned towards Edward, looking him in the eyes. “Vampi… Oh god, I can’t hold this in anymore.” Then like a switch had gone off, Bella threw her head back and started to laugh. “You really believed that a human girl wouldn't take more precautions? I mean humans are pretty stupid but to this extent? That’s pushing it.”

Edward stepped back and growled. “Who are you and what have you done with Bella?”

‘Bella’ carefully examined her nails and tutted softly. “I haven’t done anything to ‘Bella’ as you call her. She hasn’t been in this body since she was 6. I am essentially her.” She looked up at him. “Although I preferred Bela Talbot when I was human.”

Was human. “Are you another vampire?”

“Do you see me sucking blood from meat bags? I really don’t do that shit. I don’t like blood near my clothes.” She stepped closer to Edward, grabbed his shirt collar and pulling him down to her eye level. Her eyes were pitch black. “I’m a demon from the pits of hell kid. Made a deal when I was human and got turned into this beauty. Show me some respect huh?”

“Get out of her!”

Bela looked at him. “You just don’t get it, do you? Isabella Swan’s dead. I’ve been occupying her body since bloody 6 when she died of heart attack. I just saw a fresh body without a soul to fight back and claimed it.” She pulled him down even farther. 

“And do you know what I do for a living?” 

Edward growled.

She ignored him. “I am a collector of sorts. I find things for my clients and they buy it for ridiculous prices.”

Edward pushed himself off of her, ignoring Bela’s hurt expression.

“Oh my, I thought we had something sweet cheeks.”

“What prices do you demand of your clients?”

Bela flicked her hand. “Oh, different things. Sometimes souls, sometimes money, occasionally their child. Different depending on my mood and my needs.” 

This was the point where Edward snapped. “How could you take the lives of people like that? They have a life, a family!”

Bela shook her head. “No, they choose to make their deals. I just take their offer.” She smirked. “Care to guess what I’m looking for here, Sparkles?”

“What?”

“Vampire blood.” There she looked at him. “But not just any vampire. They only want the ones who have not touched human blood for decades. And guess what I just faaaaooooooound?” 

Bela laid her hand on Edward’s arm, feeling him flinch underneath. “Oh don’t worry kiddo. They need the blood fresh. So you and your pathetic little family’s got three more hours to live.”

By this time, Edward had achieved the snow white award, with his skin being paler than it had ever been.

“Don’t you dare touch my family, bitch.”

Bela just pats his head in a condescending manner, as if she wasn’t egging a vampire into homicide. “Sweetie, there isn’t a thing in the world you could convince me not to kill you guys. The contractor made a sweet deal.”

Edward jerked out of her grasp. “And what did your contractor promise you for our blood?”

Bela put her hands below her chin, pretending to think for a bit. “OH, that’s right!” She snapped her fingers, making a picture appear. “One thing I got myself is this beautiful 1835 Colt Revolver. Call it irony, but I’m quite sentimental to that gun.”

Edward snatched the picture. He peered at it carefully. “I could buy you this.”

She tilted her head and rolled her eyes. “Ohhhhhh no you couldn’t. And I don’t want you to either. I’m good with this arrangement.”

“What other prices were asked for our blood?”

Bela winked at him. “Now that would be telling. Now we get to go back to your coven and we can talk.”

“There’s no way in hell I’m...”

“Oh you don’t have to lead me there, I know the way. I was just being polite.” Then Bela gripped Edward’s arm and disappeared.

\-----------------------

She threw Edward on the ground as soon as they hit the front of the Cullen house. Then Bela looked up and whistled. 

“This is a fabulous house, Eddy. The modern-ish theme with the homey colors? Just my style. Might take it over when you’re gone. It’s sooooo spacey.”

Edward pointedly stood in front of the doorway, as if trying to attempt to protect his coven.

“Oh, that won’t work sweetie. Now, why don’t you walk me in, be a good boyfriend.”

At that point, it was apparent Edward had taken enough. He leaped towards Bela, extending his fangs. 

She stepped to the side. “Oh dear. I thought he might have more control than that.”

The next punch she blocked. Her hand shooting out in front of her, flinging the vampire back. He slowly got up, then froze.

“What’s going on here?”

The door to the house opened, and there stood Esme, holding a silver knife.

“Lilian my dear”

“Demon.”

“Come on Lils. We have a history. Little Miss. Lilian O’Grady. Became a vampire rather than dying of cancer? I mean, what would Eileen think of you if she saw you now?”

“Don’t you dare talk about my daughter that way bitch.”

“Esme?” Carlisle made an appearance, along with Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie. “Do you know this young lady?”

Bela smiled “She does. She does - well she’s heard about me and I’ve heard about her.”

“I don’t believe I’ve ever heard of you”

“The boys didn’t talk about me?” Bela placed a hand on her chest “I’m offended, they forgot to save my ass from hellhounds and doesn’t even worry that I would come back as a demon. Rude.” 

“That still doesn’t explain who you are”

“The name’s Bela Talbot, remember it.” Bela slowly walked towards the house, her hips swinging. “Afterall, I’m here to kill you.” Esme’s eyes went wide and she ran towards the demon, her knife coming up inf-

“And dead” Esme’s knife was stuck in her own stomach, Bela’s hand gently pushing the knife deeper into her body. Her eyes went black and smell of sulfur began to saturate the air. “And boom” 

Esme burst into fire as Bela took out a small vial, collecting the blood from the body. 

“Esme!” Rosalie started to run towards Bela, dragging her husband along with her. “You bitch!”

Bela ducked under the vampire and held up her hand in a placating manner. “Now, I admit that burning up the mama vampire was a bit rash, but that doesn’t give me an excuse to kill you all. So why don't we just sit here and wait for my contractors to arrive and kill you guys?”

Carlisle also engaged in fighting, pushing his strength down on to Bela. 

“Okay, maybe not. This is all your fault then - I’ll just have my little ones put you in storage.” Bela raised her fingers to her mouth and let out a loud whistle. “Abbi, come here!”

A large shadow appeared in the middle of the field. A scream, Jasper pushed his hands out into the air, as if trying to fight something he couldn’t see”

Alice ran towards him, “Jasper!” she growled at Bela, “release him!”

Bela tilted her head “Well, Abbi hasn’t eaten in a while, and I do kinda need gallons of blood from your whole coven…..So no.” She waved cheerfully to Abbi “Have fun sweetheart!”

After a few minutes, the house and the field, once clean and beautiful, was a bloodbath. 

“Good, girl. Now give me a moment to collect the blood and we’ll be on our way.” Bela knelt down on the blood soaked floor and started to fill up her vials. “You know, you have to wonder why they wouldn’t drink human blood. Animal blood makes them weak and a target. They’re all going to purgatory anyways.”


End file.
